PC:Soldier (Ozymandias79)
Summary Fluff Background Soldier had a dream in which a strange voice told him, “Awaken, you are needed, Soldier, you are to save the second forge before it becomes corrupted, and then seek out and destroy your enemy!” And he became alive as he awoke. He arose from a lidless sarcophagus, and discovered he was in the center of a room covered in cobwebs, with broken furniture and other detritus littering the floor. The room was partly lite by a single everburning torch which lay on the floor amongst the refuse. Amongst the junk he managed to find an archaic set of scale armor, as well as a set of axes and a belt pouch containing some strange metal discs that he found intrigued him. He picked up the torch and walked out of the room he had awaken in. He walked for what seemed like hours down a long lightless tunnel, his torch briefly dispelling the darkness. Light and brightness surprised him as he walked out but that he did not see the roof of this new environment astonished him more. Seeing this world was bright, he saw no point in keeping the torch he was carrying, knowing nothing of night, so he tossed it and set off in a direction he felt drawn to. He noticed as he walked that a great big ball of light in the sky moved and added that to the mysteries of this new world. Also, he soon discovered that somehow it was getting darker. He regretted tossing the torch aside now but he hadn't memorized the way he had come from, as he was more interested in the environment than the path he had walked. He saw a light further away and began marching towards it. When he approached the light, he was hailed by a voice saying, “Be greeted stranger, you are welcome to my camp, my name is Dheus Silverwater!” Soldier responded by walking up to and saying “I am Soldier.” Soldier studied the man and then continued, asking “What are you?” The man looked back and carefully studied Soldier then said, “I am a man, a human, don't you know that, Warforged?” “Warforged? What is that?” “That's what they are calling your kin, Soldier, but you should know that, why don't you?” the man replied. “I don't know, I just opened up my eyes and started walking” the warforged answered. “I see” said the man confounded. “So you are brand new? Heh, and apparently they forgot to teach you about the world. Well, I can do that, so what do you wanna know?” And the warforged asked and the human answered and so it continued until the dawn and it didn't stop when they began walking. However on the fifth day they came to a fork in the road and Dheus said: “Well, Jade Eyes, here our shared road ends, because I am too old for adventures anymore and my destiny lies at my old home and your destiny lies on other road,” pointing to the right road. “Why can't I follow you to your home?” “Because you are too young, those of my kind won't allow it.” “Will I see you again, Old One?” asked the warforged. “No, I don't think so,” said the man, “Farewell, Friend!” And once again Soldier was alone and he felt sad. He decided he didn't like to be alone. And so he walked on. Appearance and personality Age: Currently 52 days old, was at 8 Days at the start Gender: Male Height: 6'6"(198cm) Weight: 300 lb.(136 kg) Alignment: Good Personality: To say Soldier is fascinated with this world he almost knows nothing about is an understatement as new as he is. He is also bit naive but good at obeying orders and extremly loyal. Physical Description: Soldier's body is massive and brasscolored with road dust all over him. He has bright green eyes that reminds jade. His face is covered with a white capital omega-letter, that begins at his forehead and ends at cheeks Hooks:'what second forge? and where? '''Hooks:'who is his enemy? 'Hooks:'Where is the tunnel he walked out from? '''Kicker: Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses +2 vs ongoing damage; Can take roll or 10 on death saves. Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 13 (Class 9 + Con 4) Surges Value Belt of Vigor add +1 to surge value (not shown in the math here, but shown in the summary). Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (-1 from Plate) Powers Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Powers Known Fighter At-Will - 1st Level Crushing Surge Brash Strike Encounter - 1st Level Steel Serpent Strike Daily - 1st Level Lasting Threat Utility - 2nd Level Boundless Endurance Encounter - 3rd Level Sweeping Blow Daily - 5th Level Brazen Assault Utility - 6th Level Unbreakable Class Features Fighter +2 Fortitude Fighter Talent: Battlerager Vigor: Whenever Soldier hit an enemy with a melee or a close attack, Soldier gains 4 temporary hit points, plus any temporary hit points normally granted by the power. If Soldier use an invigorating fighter attack power and miss every target with it, Soldier gains 4 temporary hit points. Combat Challenge: Mark target on hit or miss. Mark lasts until end of next turn. Target is at a -2 penalty to attack if not including Soldier as a target. Adjacent marked target that shifts or does not include Soldier in attack allows basic melee attack as an immediate interupt. Combat Superiority: Add 2 to opportunity attack rolls. Enemy struck by Soldier's OA stops moving, if a move provoked attack. Target may use remaining actions to resume movement. Racial Features * +2 Str, +2 Con * Languages: Common *Skill Bonus: +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate *Living Construct: Soldier is a living construct. Soldier does not need to eat, drink, breathe, or sleep. Soldier never makes Endurance checks to resist the effect of starvation, thirst, or suffocation. All other conditions and effects affect Soldier normally. *Unsleeping Watcher: Soldier does not sleep and instead enter a state of inactivity for 4 hours to gain the benefits of an extended rest. While in this state, Soldier is fully aware of his surroundings and notice approaching enemies and other events as normal. *Warforged Mind: Soldier has a +1 racial bonus to your Will. *Warforged Resilience: Soldier has a +2 racial bonus to saving throws against ongoing damage. Also, when Soldier make a death saving throw, Soldier can take the better result of your die roll or 10. *Warforged Resolve: Soldier has the warforged resolve power. Skills and Languages Languages Allarian(Common) Feats *Toughness *Armor Proficiency (Plate) *Weapon Proficiency (Waraxe) *Axe Expertise *Warforged Tactics Regional Benefits Background: Occupation - Military (+2 to Athletics) Equipment Total weight: 75,72 lb Carrying capacity: normal load up to 190 lb. Heavy load up to 380 lb. Drag up to 950 lb. Items that are used, discarded or sold are crossed out. Soldier's Wish List This list displays the preferred item. By Category * Weapon : Battlecrazed Waraxe +3(AV, L14) * Armor : Meliorating Gith Plate Armor +3 (AV, L13) * Waist : Belt of Vigor (PHB, L2) * Head : Coif of Mindiron (AV, L8) * Neck : Collar of Recovery +2 (AV, L9) * Hands : Gauntlets of Blood (AV2, L4) * Arms : Recoil Shield(AV, L9) * Feet : Spiked Soles (PGE, L5) * Other : Strongheart Tattoo, Standard of Might Tracking +100g starting gold -88g starting equipment 12g remaining 12g +100g found in Branders camp 112g remaining 112g +6g sold greataxe +411g reward from Fire! adventure 529g remaining 529g +250g reward from 6 Eagle Down adventure 779g remaining 779g -400g whetstones bought 379g remaining 379g +104g Sold Mithral Plating 483g remaining 483g +1721g 71c Dragon Loot 2204g 71c remaining ---- -200g Wheatstone of Combustion -840g Gauntlets of Blood -520g Belt of Vigor -520g Delver's Light 124g 71c remaining XP *Ebon Mirror **+ 853 *Fire! **+ 568 *6 Eagle Down **+ 874 **+ 1053 **+ 1413 *The God Forge **+ 4173 Changes * Apr 12 - Gained 853 XP, 100GP, a handaxe and Frost Greataxe +1 * July 17 - Gained 568 xp, 411GP and Plate armor. Reaches Level 2, uses Overhaul to lower strength by 2 to 18 and redistributes them to increase constitution and wisdom by 2 each. retrains cleave(at-will), reaping strike(at-will) and brute strike(daily) powers for crushing surge(at-will), brash strike(at-will) and lasting threat(daily). also switches from two weapon talent to Battlerager vigor talent and gains a utility power(boundless endurance) and Armor Proficiency (Plate) * Oct 12 - Gained 874 xp. Reaches Level 3, gains sweeping blow encounter power. * Dec 07 - Gained 1053 xp and Mythril Plating +1 *2010 * Jan 18 - Gained 1413 xp, 250 gp, Frost Greataxe +1 is transformed into a Frost Fury Waraxe waraxe +2, reached level 4, increases strength and constitution by 1. * June 09 - Gained 4173 xp, 1721gp 71cp, Layered Plate Adamantine Plating +2. reaches Level 6, gains Brazen Assault and Unbreakable Adventures * The Ebon Mirror: Dark Marks 2 * FIRE! * 6 Eagle Down * The God Forge Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Comments from --Halford 16th November 2008 1. Remove living construct from the powers section. 2. Change Fighter talent to indicate that two handed weapon has been selected, I recommend simply removing the info on the choice. 3. Allarian is spelled incorrectly in languages, Allarian is the correct spelling. 4. In the summary remove bracketed comments, these should be explained in the math section, etc., for example (Marks Enemy, -2 if they attack others), can be removed from the summary as can the +5hp for toughness, etc. 5. Please add the Power to Hit template. 6. Please go through the summary section and capitalize consistently, by no means a big deal, or worth stalling approval over, but a personal peeve ;). 7. Brutal Strike should be +8 as in the power to hit section, not +5 as it uses your weapon to. 8. Regarding background I suggest the following minor alterations for readability... This is really a personal preference issue and ought not to slow approval, though there are some errors, "an scale armor", the tunnel section is needlessly long and a tad confusing, cobweb should be pluralized, and to find is repeated twice in a row. Soldier had a dream in which a strange voice told him, “Awaken, you are needed, Soldier, you are to save the second forge before it becomes corrupted, and then seek out and destroy your enemy!” And he became alive as he awoke. He arose from a lidless sarcophagus, and discovered he was in the center of a room covered in cobwebs, with broken furniture and other detritus littering the floor. The room was partly lite by a single everburning torch which lay on the floor amongst the refuse. Amongst the junk he managed to find an archaic set of scale armor, as well as a set of axes and a belt pouch containing some strange metal discs that he found intrigued him. He picked up the torch and walked out of the room he had awaken in. He walked for what seemed like hours down a long lightless tunnel, his torch briefly dispelling the darkness. Light and brightness surprised him as he walked out but that he did not see the roof of this new environment astonished him more. Seeing this world was bright, he saw no point in keeping the torch he was carrying, knowing nothing of night, so he tossed it and set off in a direction he felt drawn to. Overall relatively minor changes needed. Do you know where you want his sarcophogas to be located? I could be wrong, but I believe that Soldier is the first L4W character to pump it all into strength for a 20, he should be a melee monster! Address the points above and I will approve Soldier. Judge 2 comments from covaithe * In Warforged Resolve, Racial is not a keyword. Use the PowerOrigin template parameter instead to record that. * you'll probably want to put in how many HP you gain per level. It has no effect now, of course, but it makes things easier later. I approve Soldier also. Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from by Dunamin * Math > Attacks. Added level bonus, thus increasing basic melee to +8 (correct in Summary) and basic ranged to +7 (which I've also corrected in Summary). Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * You should probably remove all the intermediate steps in your summary and just list the final result for the following powers: Brash Strike, Warforged Resolve, and Boundless Endurance. Approved. Level 3 Approval 1 Approved by renau1g Approval 2 Comments from Lord Sessadore: Sweeping Blow's attack bonus is +2 too high. Should be +8 vs. AC. Also, it looks like you've gotten Sweeping Blow and Brash Strike mixed up in your Powers To Hit table. Fixed. Looks like I need to read things more carefully. You were right, so I'll undo my so-called fixes. Other than that, nothing looks out of place. Approved. Level 4 Approval 1 Approved by JoeNotCharles Approval 2 Approved by garyh. Level 6 Approval 1 * Your carrying weight is not correct. Considering your strength, that's pretty minor at the moment. Approved By Velmont Approval 2 Approved by ScorpiusRisk Status Approved for level 1 with 0 xp by Halford and Covaithe. Approved for level 2 with 1421 xp by Dunamin and TwoHeadsBarking. Approved for level 3 with 2295 xp by renau1g and Lord Sessadore. Approved for level 4 with 4761 xp by JoeNotCharles and garyh Approved for level 6 with 8934 xp by Velmont and ScorpiusRisk Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W Fighter Category:L4W Warforged Category:L4W Defender